prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Color Pen
are the main collectible items that appear in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. They are used to transform and perform attacks. A pen appears before those they deem worthy of the Pretty Cure powers if they emit a strong emotion. There are also 12 different pens known as the , that each represents a Star Princess of the 12 zodiac signs, with each pen holding a mysterious power. In episode 6, Aiwarn is seen to possess a , which is a darker version of the Princess Star Color Pens. Uses In the anime When inserted into the Star Color Pendant, they can be used by the Pretty Cure to transform and use their attacks. In episode 7, it is shown that they can function like actual pens, as Hikaru uses hers to draw a design for Lala's rocket. As a Princess Star Color Pen When a Princess Star Color Pen is inserted into the Star Color Pendant, they can be used to enhance their attacks. When inserted in the Twinkle Book, they can be used to revive a Star Princess or summon foods and drinks for Fuwa. As a Dark Pen In episode 6, it is shown that Aiwarn possesses a black coloured Star Color Pen which she refers to as the Dark Pen, which allows her to summon a Nottoriga by using someone's imagination and they revert back to their original state once the pen is removed from Aiwarn's hands. As toys When set into the Star Color Pendant toy, the Star Color Pens each unlock different voice samples. Used with the Twinkle Book, they unlock a message from the Cures or a new constellation. Appearance Every Star Color Pen has a similar base design. It has a white section which also has a colored section representing the theme color of its respective user. It shapes into white wings at the top with a star in the middle that takes the color of its respective user. Inserted at the very head of the pens, is a white feather which has 5 colored stars within it: pink, teal, blue, yellow and purple. The Princess Star Color Pens are very similar in design but at the top, the feather is replaced with an image of the Star Princess it represents within a star, which is held in place by a zodiac symbol that the pen represents. If possessed by Aiwarn, the pen darkens and the image of the Star Princess is removed. Types of Star Color Pens Star Color Pens Dark Pen Princess Star Color Pens Original Star Color Pens Trivia *Only the Princess Star Color Pen Capricorn has another version in the merchandise. *Cure Star and Hugtan are the only characters to have a Star Colour Pen in the merchandise. *Fuwa is the only character to have more than one Star Colour Pen in the merchandise. *Princess Star Color Pens Libra, Scorpio and Sagittarius are the only pens to not get corrupted thus far. *For her attack Selene Arrow and its variations, Selene uses her Star Color Pen to draw the arrow. Gallery Category:Items Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Merchandise